survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Agrabah
|video = |nextseason =Survivor Neverland|returnees = Amanda ( ) Jaiden ( ) L'Shei ( ) Madison ( , ) Regan ( ) Ryan ( )}} Survivor Storybook: Agrabah ''is the inaugural season of Survivor Storybook. Production The blog for this season will be Survivor Agrabah and the tag is survivorstorybook. Twists/Plot * '''No Tribes '-On day 1 the castaways were stranded together without being devided into tribes yet. They will compete for the span of three days for advantages that could help them obtain the Jewel Idols. * Jewel Idols '-The Jewel Idols are the only Hidden Immunity Idols in the game and are the definition of Risk and Reward. These idols can not be played to provide the users immunity however if strategically used properly, they can become much more powerful and change the tide of the game for the user. * '''The Cave of Wonders '-Each week all three tribes will compete in Reward challenges with the chance of going to the Cave of Wonders. The reward challenges are individual and the castaway who scores the top score from each tribe wins. This is the only place the castaways can talk to members of the other tribe. Inside the cave lies 27 items and the castaways are provided with 8 clues to attempt to find which items contains a secret item. Four of them being the Jewel Idols. * 'Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty '-The three advantage challenges that the castaways competed in at the beginning of the game not only dictated who won reward, but also which tribe the survivors would belong to. The three challenges tested them strategically, socially and competitively. The Brains Tribe earned there spot for their strategy. The Beauty Tribe was put together through a challenge judging likability and social skills. The Brawn Tribe was formed by 6 competitors who blew the competition out of the water when it came to their competitive prowess in flash games. * 'Triple Elimination '-After each tribe voted off one member, it was revealed on Day 11 that they would be voting another. Instead of competing in Tribal Immunity, the castaways would be competing against their fellow tribe mates for individual immunity. They could however give up their chance to win immunity for a free ticket to the Cave of Wonders. Castaways } | align="left" |Jaiden' 19 | | |1st Voted Out Day 4 |4 |- | | align="left" |'L'Shei' 21 | | |2nd Voted Out Day 7 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Joseph' 17 | | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Vince' 16 | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Ryan' 20 | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Madison' 15 | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Amanda' 25 | | rowspan="12" |7th Voted Out Day 17 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Elena' 17 | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Sam' 21 | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Tyler' 19 | | Evacuated 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Bernel' 15 | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 28 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Regan' 17 | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 28 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Lexi' 18 | |Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 30 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Gage' 18 | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 32 |11 |- | | align="left" |'Nicole' 19 | |13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 35 |9 |- | | align="left" |'JC' 17 | |14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 36 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Tiffany' 18 | |Runner-Up |4 |- | | align="left" |'Corey''' 16 | |Sole Survivor |0 |- |} Episode Guide ^1 Vince found the Cursed Medallion in the Cave of Wonders. This medallion cursed Vince to recive an additional vote the first time he incured a vote at tribal council. ^2 Nicole played the Pearl Idol which provided immunity to everyone who had their name written down. Thus forcing a revote where castaways could only vote between those left vulnerable. ^5 Corey played the Emerald idol which allowed him to give immunity to two castaways other than himself. He chose to play the idol on Nicole and JC which negated the 4 votes Nicole received. ^6 Nicole played the Topaz idol on Lexi, which changed the 6 votes Lexi received into the person Lexi voted for. ^8 After two rounds of voting, Tribal Council remained tied. Per the rules, Nicole and Gage thus became immune and one of the non-tied and non-immune castaways would be eliminated by random draw. Lexi drew the purple rock. ^9 The final four vote resulted in a tie. As there were only four castaways remaining, the two tied castaways would compete in a Tie-Breaking challenge to resolve the tie. Nicole lost the tiebreaker to Tiffany. ^10 JC and Tiffany were not eligible to vote as the only eligible players they could vote for were each other. Voting History ^1 Vince found the Cursed Medallion in the Cave of Wonders. This medallion cursed Vince to recive an additional vote the first time he incured a vote at tribal council. ^2 Nicole played the Pearl Idol which provided immunity to everyone who had their name written down. Thus forcing a revote where castaways could only vote between those left vulnerable. ^3 Gage played the Stick of Truth that allowed him to reveal who cast what vote at Tribal Council ^4 Tiffany played the Magic Carpet. She escaped from tribal council to return after the vote. She could not cast a vote but she could not receive one either. ^5 Corey played the Emerald idol which allowed him to give immunity to two castaways other than himself. He chose to play the idol on Nicole and JC which negated the 4 votes Nicole received. ^6 Nicole played the Topaz idol on Lexi, which changed the 6 votes Lexi received into the person Lexi voted for. ^7 The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. ^8 After two rounds of voting, Tribal Council remained tied. Per the rules, Nicole and Gage thus became immune and one of the non-tied and non-immune castaways would be eliminated by random draw. Lexi drew the purple rock. ^9 The final four vote resulted in a tie. As there were only four castaways remaining, the two tied castaways would compete in a Tie-Breaking challenge to resolve the tie. Nicole lost the tiebreaker to Tiffany. ^10 JC and Tiffany were not eligible to vote as the only eligible players they could vote for were each other. Buffs